Stand By Me
by Fififjonka
Summary: Alfred doesn't back off after seeing Thomas kiss Jimmy and O'Brien blackmails Jimmy to testify against him. When Thomas is arrested, Jimmy is sick with guilt but too afraid to tell the truth. And he starts to realize he wasn't honest with Thomas on that night… Thomas/Jimmy. AU. Read&Review, please!


If Jimmy hadn't yet fully realized what he had done, he had seen it in its wholesome irreversibility on that day the police had come for Thomas.

Daisy came running into the kitchen with her eyes wide open, almost toppling over a chair.

"There are policemen by the door," she blurted out, her cheeks red. The lazy, peaceful atmosphere of the late morning couldn't turn to a greater shock. Carson shouted a righteous "What!" Mrs Patmore and Anna gave a shriek, Bates pushed his chair off the table quickly and Jimmy dropped his cup, breaking it and spilling the tea on his feet.

"Damn…" he stammered, shooting a nervous look to the door.

" _Policemen_?" Carson asked, his voice growing stronger as usually when the welfare of the house was in danger.

"That certainly is some kind of a mistake."

He followed Daisy to the door while Jimmy's heart raced. He could see the disturbed faces all around him but the only ones truly aware of what was happening was he himself and O'Brien. It was her idea not to tell anyone else yet – that he had been to the police station to testify against Thomas Barrow… But that had been a week ago and he had forgotten about it completely. The tea in his mouth suddenly tasted like bile and his guts twisted painfully.

"Jimmy?"

Thomas was the only one who didn't move or say anything. Now he spoke to him in a soft and silent voice. Jimmy looked up, meeting his eyes. Thomas' expression was somewhat passive, but there was a well-hidden glimpse of fear in his eyes. Jimmy suddenly felt unbearably _guilty._ Blood was rushing in his temples and his hands were sweating.

"I should rather finish my cigarette, I suppose," Thomas said calmly as the voices of Carson and the policemen grew louder and kept approaching.

"Now what is this fuss all about…?" Mrs Hughes who had just entered the kitchen said. Her voice trailed off at the sight of two policemen coming towards them with enraged Carson and terrified Daisy on their tail. When they stormed into the kitchen, Jimmy automatically jumped up. Thomas on the other hand got up slowly, looking from one policeman to the other with his head straight.

"Thomas Barrow?"

"Yes," he said in a reserved tone. Jimmy noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm inspector Brass. This is an arrest warrant issued on your name. You are coming with us, sir," the policeman said, showing him a piece of paper. "There were some serious accusations on you that need to be investigated. You are under arrest until then."

Thomas didn't look at anyone in the room but merely put out his cigarette. When the other policeman stood behind him and roughly grabbed his hands to cuff them behind his back, he didn't bat an eyelid and maintained his dignified posture.

"This is _outrageous_ ," Carson said furiously. "His Lordship will never allow such a rude interference into the household, nor such treatment of a member of the staff."

"We are sorry," Brass said, "but the arrest warrant speaks clearly."

"This is absurd," Mrs Hughes said. "You can't take Mr Barrow like that."

"That's fine, Mrs Hughes," Thomas said as the policeman was taking him away.

"I'll go notify his Lordship and trust me he won't let you do this," Carson said, marching away while the rest of staff followed the policemen through the corridor with the same upset expression. There was something utterly painful in watching them taking Thomas – whose composed demeanour was so well known – away in such a humiliating way. Jimmy walked some distance behind them. He had an urging need to stop it all somehow, _anyhow_. But it was too late.

"Don't worry, Mr Barrow, I'm sure all will sort out quickly. You'll be back in no time," Mrs Hughes said.

"Yes, there's no need for you to be upset," Thomas said shortly before being put into the police car. Jimmy caught his look and it made his heart sunk even lower. There was no blame in it of any kind.

As they drove off they left the staff standing on the threshold in shocked silence. The first to speak was Bates who turned at Jimmy.

"It's _you_ behind it. You and O'Brien," he said. It wasn't a question and Jimmy was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. His throat was dry and sticky.

"You have plotted this…?" Mrs Hughes uttered. _"You framed him."_

O'Brien appeared behind them then with a grim smile.

"It was the right thing to do," she said.

"I can't believe you could do that, Miss O'Brien!"

"Oh, what's with all the sudden sympathy for Thomas? Don't you all hate him? You should be glad he's gone."

"But…" Mrs Hughes stuttered, turning red. "That's a…"

"Truth," O'Brien said. "And he deserves punishment. His _repulsive ways_ cast bad light on all of us. And on his Lordship above all. And who knows what could have happened to all the other young men employed in future with _him_ around."

"That's ridiculous," Mrs Hughes said in disbelief while Daisy was simply horrified, her mouth opened.

"Funny coming from you," Bates added. "I thought you were such good friends. You didn't know about his _repulsive ways_ back then?"

O'Brien didn't move a muscle.

"I had no idea," she said and Bates snorted.

"What was your part in it?" Mrs Hughes asked Jimmy.

"Don't answer," O'Brien said. "You are not obliged to explain yourself."

"I just hope you are aware of all the consequences, Mr Kent," Mrs Hughes said. "Framing a man is not a simple matter. You'll have to go to the court to testify against Mr Barrow – perhaps several times – and you will have to swear on the Bible. But you have certainly thought about that _before_ this nasty business, haven't you? As you have thought about being responsible for ruining someone's life for good."

"Well I'm sure Jimmy acts on his own behalf," Bates said. Jimmy felt sicker and sicker and all he wanted was to run away. Seeing Lord Grantham coming made it even worse.

"Mr Kent, Miss O'Brien, would you kindly explain why Mr Barrow has just been arrested and taken to the police station?"

Jimmy shot O'Brien a look but she didn't return it. He coughed several times before speaking.

"I… I have been at the police station to report Mr Barrow's… _offence_ …"

"Offence?" Lord Grantham repeated. "I was under the impression that matter has been solved, hasn't it? I believe we all have agreed on _not_ involving the police, Mr Carson?"

"Yes, that was the agreement," Mr Carson said. "But it seems Mr Kent and Miss O'Brien took it into their own hands."

With O'Brien unresponsive and Jimmy staring at his shoes Lord Grantham looked from one to another and then exchanged confused looks with the rest of the staff.

"We didn't know about this," Mrs Hughes said. "It was a shock for everyone. Except those two, I suppose."

"Is there something I don't know?" Lord Grantham asked. "Is this a matter of a personal vengeance on Mr Barrow of any kind? Maybe you could enlighten me, Miss O'Brien."

She looked at him, doing her flawless _moral_ face. Jimmy was taken aback by his sudden deep disgust for her.

"I felt it was my responsibility in regard to protecting this house and your Lordship," O'Brien said in her most righteous tone.

"Well, I appreciate your devotion but I'm also surprised by your lack of solidarity," Lord Grantham said. "I would prefer you first come to _me_ next time."

"I will, your Lordship," Miss O'Brien said. "Maybe I was a bit reckless but with the best intentions."

"Yes, of course," Lord Grantham said. "But it is not my intention to have Mr Barrow imprisoned. I'll see what I can do about it."

As soon as Lord Grantham left Jimmy fled to his room, unable to stand the blaming looks anymore. He was so upset and shaken he managed to just sit on the bed and stare.

What had he done?

He wasn't at all expecting he would regret his decision so quickly and so intensively. What was he thinking? How could he do it? Thomas' expression while being put into the car was still hanging in front of him. The lack of accusation hurt the most. He wasn't even angry with him, for god's sake!

There was a knock on the door and O'Brien walked in. Jimmy jumped up.

"We must do something," he burst out. "I don't want to be responsible for this."

"But you _are_ now," O'Brien said. "You should have thought about that before. What were you thinking would happen anyway? Don't tell me you thought they would just caution him."

Jimmy opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"You can't take it back; it's too late for that. Do you want to be accused of being the same? Because you _would_ be. Don't forget Alfred will back up every single word I say. And he could perhaps back up even something that did _not_ happen. And you would be tried and imprisoned just as well. I would see to that."

She lowered her voice.

"You will do exactly what we have discussed or you end up in the prison with him. So think twice before having second thoughts."

"I didn't want anyone to be put in prison," Jimmy said and O'Brien laughed.

"I almost can't believe you're so stupid," she said. "That's also why I strongly advise you to do as I say and everything will be fine. They will forget about Barrow after some time, he's been quite unpopular anyway."

"But –"

"Enough of this," O'Brien said. "There's nothing you can do now but follow the plan. You're a good looking young man, right? Trust me you don't want to end up in prison for – how they call it – _gross indecency_. Just imagine it for a moment, would you?"

She gave him one last look before leaving him in the room feeling the worst he had ever felt in his life. He seriously doubted he could ever live with himself in the future with such a terrible burden of guilt. More than ever he wanted to go and murder that O'Brien bitch, only to realize he was no better than her. He would love to believe he had been manipulated into it but that was a cowardly and hypocritical belief and a mere avoidance from taking responsibility. And now it was too late to take it back, she had already closed her grip around him with Alfred willing to confirm whatever she would make up.

Jimmy moaned as Thomas' face flashed in front of his eyes. Thomas with his cold observant eyes, with his pale handsome face, with his arrogant smile. He would never look at him with that arrogance, though. Not at him. And the memory of that night he came to him kept haunting him. Perhaps if he didn't freak out, they could think something up, silence Alfred somehow…

Jimmy's eyes were burning as he was trying to supress imagining Thomas in some cold and dirty cell because of him. Trying not to imagine him lying beside him now. Trying not to imagine touching him, trying not to imagine feeling his warm skin and hearing his breath. And the most agonizing thought was how close he had been to having it all…

* * *

"Hey, wake up, you poof!"

The sound of a baton against the bars resonated around the cell. Thomas started, snapping out of his fitful sleep. The two wardens were whistling at him mockingly, mumbling insults with their fists clenched, which was basically just a continuation of their behaviour at the station when he had been handed over to them by the policemen. Thomas was genuinely surprised they didn't actually beat him _yet_ , just pushed him around roughly. He sat up on the cot and looked at the wardens.

"Any problem, gentlemen?"

"Shut up, you filth," the warden grunted, spitting into the cell with disgust.

"Are you thinking about your sweet future?" the warden asked. "I'd watch my ass if I were you. Fucking perverts like you should be put down, if you ask me."

Thomas merely watched them with disinterest before turning away. It took him all his will power to remain composed and calm but deep inside he knew this was the end. He couldn't hold on like that for too long and he was terrified at the thought of the trial with all the people looking at him, judging him like something rotten and foul which should be separated from the rest of the world. He just wished to last long enough to stand it and not break down in front of them all, most importantly in front of _Jimmy_. Surprisingly he felt nothing bad towards him. He remembered his horror-stricken face. He clearly didn't know what he was doing. O'Brien did. Thomas knew she would be present at the trial. He was determined not to give her or them the pleasure of seeing him defeated and broken. He swore to himself that no matter what he would leave the court with his head up. And then… it wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

 **First one, hope you liked. There is a short prequel story to this in my archive "Things Left Unsaid," you can check it if you liked this one. Let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
